Full Time Position
by PCJanto
Summary: This story take place after "Part if not All" Andy is working at the Hub and Ianto has been working there part time, while caring for his and Jack 2-sons. Ianto miss working with Jack.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: This story take place after "Part if not All" Andy is working at the Hub and Ianto has been working there part time, while caring for his and Jack 2-sons. Ianto miss working with Jack.  
>This story isn t beta; so please be kind .I'm human and make mistakes<p>

T

Full Time Position

The front door slam shut, Ianto cringe ''Jack bloody Harkness your the most pig headed man I ve ever known. Taken a deep breath Ianto calm himself before Rhiannon arrive. Ianto sit at the kitchen table thinking over event that just happen

Jack you need to spend more time with your sons, I know you love them but they need to know they can come to you no matter what, I'm not going to be here always and i need to know that...Jack, Jack don't walk away from me, Ianto is snap back to the present when the door bell ring.

Opening the door he see Rhiannon,''Good morning Rhi''

Good Morning Yan ''what's with the sour puss'' you and prince charming had a row this morning? Ianto roll his eyes as he follow her into the kitchen

Rhiannon pouring herself a cup of coffee sigh '' Ok spill it what's going on"

Rhi maybe Jack is right, he think I m turning into a nagging housewife and worrying unnecessary,I know Torchwood demand a lot of him, but i want him to be more involved in our sons lives, so i tried to guilt him by using the I'm not going to always be here card

Rhiannon scowled, "Yan, Josh and J know how much their father love them and anyone who see them together have no doubt of that'', I have to agree with Jack

Ianto frown ''But Rhiannon

No Buts you listen '' this is not about Jack not spending time with your sons it's about you''. Josh is five and J is three it time you went back to work full time , Those boys are well love and care for by both their parent and they know its,as well as their beautiful aunt, now you go make up with my gorgeous brother in law

Ianto entered the Hub greeting everyone and go straight to the kitchen preparing coffee before doing his other morning duty. Ianto see Jack appeared at his office window looking straight at him, Putting 5 coffee fill mugs on a tray with biscuits, he go to Tosh, Andy and Owen who couldn't help but be sarcastic,

Making Jack last Ianto knock lightly before entering. Jack didn't look up as Ianto place his favorite mug on his desk with a chocolate biscuit, moving to the other side of the desk Ianto lean down and kiss Jack cheeks whispering "I'm sorry Caraid, please forgive me", That when Ianto notice Jack red rim eyes he had been crying

Ianto seeing Jack felt miserable, hugging Jack tightly while kissing him softly on the lips Ianto beg for his forgiveness, ''Jack i love you so much and the though of me causing you such pain is breaking my heart, I was being selfish you're a wonderful father to our sons and they know you are always there for them.

Jack look at Ianto and could see the sorrow in his eyes, breathing deeply Jack spoke ''Ianto i hate when you talk about leaving me and our sons. Ianto lean so his and Jack forehead were touching, ''Jack I'm so sorry, kissing Jack cheek Jack felt Ianto tears on his face

Jack pull Ianto onto his lap kissing the tears from his face, "Yan what going on?, It not about me not spending time with our sons, we both know that not true talk to me babe, we promise no secrets

Ianto laid his head on Jack shoulder,"I miss you, I miss us leaving for work every morning together, bringing you coffee talking and secretly shagging in this office.. while Owen roll his eyes making sarcastic remark, you coming to the archive or wrapping your arm around my waist while i make coffee, Jack I love our sons you three are my life, I have never had one regret about having them, But Josh is in pre-school and J is with Rhiannon the days i work part time so...

Jack frown ''Ianto why didn't you tell me this, then again I'm no better I miss you to, You have no ideal how many times i wanted to ask you to come back.

Ianto smile,'' Mr. Jack Harkness -Jones, I'm Jones, Ianto Harkness-Jones'', I hear you are looking to fill a full time position

Jack cleared his throat smiling,Mr. Ianto Harkness-Jones are you applying for a full time position?

Ianto roll his eyes,' 'Why yes Mr. Harkness sir, my last employer said i had exceptional qualification, made erotic coffee and look good in a suit.

Jack look lovely into his husband eyes ''Mr. Jones i must check your qualification before i hire you, taken Ianto hand leading him to the bunker under his office, Jack whisper in his ear ''I love you Ianto Hakness- Jones''

Ianto kiss Jack passionate whispering ''Rwy'n Dy garu de hefyd '', Mr. Jack Harkness -Jones

Please Review


End file.
